Reading The Signs
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: Red Vs Blue. In which Tucker is sending Tex the signs, but she's not reading them clearly. Tucker/Tex Rated T for Teen. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: If I owned RVB, I'd wonder what the guys at RT are doing.**

**Hey! Another story written during my break. Sweetness! Hopefully I'll have a new KH one written before I have to go back on Sunday...So this is kinda like "Do You See Me?" but a longer version. I don't know how good it is, but it's out of my head and that's all that matters. That being said, let the deadly tale begin!  
**

"Church, there's something going on with Tucker."

Church looked away from the TV screen and turned his attention to his girlfriend, who was reading a _Star Trek_ novel on the other couch. Or at least she had been. Tex was now giving him a confused look, the novel lying forgotten beside her.

"Kinda random, Tex?" Church raised an eyebrow, his attention back on the TV in front of him.

"But it's true. He's been acting really weird lately." Tex pushed her hair out of her eyes. "And it's just around me."

She was right. For the past several weeks, Tucker had started avoiding Tex altogether. During times when he was force to be around her, he acted radically different. Church could tell that he was trying not to be his usual outlandish self, but it was hard for him. He was trying to be calm, but it wasn't working out too well.

Church knew what it was, why Tucker was acting so differently. And if he knew what it was, then Tex should certainly know. After all, Church knew that he wasn't exactly the best at reading people.

"Are you saying that you don't know what's wrong with him?" Church asked.

"What, and you do?" Tex scoffed.

"Actually yeah, I think I do." Church said, his steel eyes now on her.

"Oh?" Tex raised an eyebrow. "Then what is it, Church?"

"I think he likes you, Tex." Church said as he continued to play Assassins Creed II.

"Seriously?" Tex didn't sound convinced. "That's the best you can come up with?"

"I'm pretty sure that I'm right." Church said.

"How do you know?" Tex demanded.

Church sighed and paused the video game. He should have known that she'd want a detailed explanation.

"Tex, he's acting the same way I was before I asked you out." Church said, his eyes meeting hers. "You can't see that?"

"I mean, I guess it's obvious now…" Tex said slowly. "But he _has _to know that we're going out. It's blatantly obvious."

"I think he knows that." Church nodded. "But he doesn't want to tell you because he knows that you're going out with me."

"So what do we do, then?" Tex asked.

"We?" Church frowned. "What do you mean 'we'?"

"Well, you _are _my boyfriend." Tex said.

Church sighed and said, "I think you should talk to him about it."

"Yeah, like _that's_ gonna be a fun conversation." Tex rolled her eyes.

"But you know that it has to be done, Tex." Church said as he leaned back in the couch. "It's not going to get any better unless you two talk about it."

"Talk about what?"

Tex and Church turned around to find Tucker and Caboose standing in the doorway, both Spartans in their MJOLNIR armour issued to them by the UNSC. Caboose still had his dark-blue helmet on, but Tucker's was resting on a nearby table as the cyan-clad Spartan attempted to take off the rest of his armour.

"Oh, nothing." Church said as he started playing his video game again.

"Something happen while we were gone?" Tucker asked, his eyes drifting from Tex to Church.

"Well, we found the shipment of shotguns that Caboose lost, but nothing other than that." Tex answered.

"I didn't lose them." Caboose said as he removed his helmet.

"Oh yeah?" Tucker raised an eyebrow as he snapped off the breastplate of his armour. "What happened to it, then?"

"The decided to go for a walk." Caboose said.

"Right, Caboose." Church rolled his eyes. "Because, you know, that's totally possible."

"It is where I'm from!" Caboose explained as he took off the rest of his armour.

"You're from a moon colony." Tex said. "What do you expect?"

"Maybe something a little more normal, for starters." Tucker said.

"Who are we kidding?" Church said. "Caboose can't be normal. It's almost like it's a law or something."

"It is on my planet." Caboose nodded.

"Go figure, dipshit." Tucker said before walking back to his room.

* * *

Later that night, Tucker and Tex were playing against each other in_ Soul Calibur II_. The two had just returned from their mission of exploring the caves near Red base and were eager for a bit of relaxation.

"You always beat me in_ Soul Calibur_." Tex rolled her eyes as Tucker switched the game out for _Bioshock_.

"But you always beat me in _Mario Tennis_." Tucker retorted. "That makes us even."

"I suppose that's fair." Tex shrugged.

"Hey, Tex?" Tucker asked after a few seconds of silence. "I think I need to tell you something."

"Okay." Tex put down her PSP and faced Tucker. "So what's up?"

"Well, I'm sure it's kinda obvious." Tucker said.

"What, that you like me?" Tex frowned.

Tucker looked startled and said, "How did you know?"

"Church kinda told me." Tex admitted. "I couldn't tell why you were acting so strangely."

"Are you serious?" Tucker raised an eyebrow.

"No, I noticed everything." Tex rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm serious!"

"I'm just wondering how you didn't notice anything." Tucker frowned.

"I just wasn't paying attention, dude." Tex explained. "I didn't expect to see such signs coming from you, of all people."

"Yeah, that's true." Tucker shrugged.

"I mean, I thought your constant hitting on me was just a joke." Tex said. "You do it so often that I just ignore it most of the time."

"Well, it kinda was for a while." Tucker said. "And I know it won't work out anyway because you have Church."

"If you had realized this before Church and I started going out, it could have worked out." Tex said.

"But I didn't realize it." Tucker sighed. "That's kinda the problem."

"But I appreciate the fact that you told me, regardless." Tex said.

"Yeah, it'll be a lot less awkward, that's for sure." Tucker agreed. "So we're cool now?"

"As cool as we ever were, I guess." Tex shrugged.

* * *

"So you sorted everything out with Tucker?"

Tex turned around and found Church standing in the doorway to her room, his steel-blue eyes locked on her green ones.

"Yeah, we did." Tex nodded.

"That's good." Church nodded as he sat down on the desk-chair, now looking at Tex's laptop. "He didn't seem too angry about it?"

"Nope." Tex shook her head. "He didn't seem too emo about it, either."

"That's improvement for him." Church said. "He used to get emo about everything."

"Somehow, I can see that." Tex said.

"Are you guys talking about me again?"

Tucker walked into the room with his DS Lite in his left hand and the guide-book for The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass in his right hand.

"Of course." Church nodded.

"Gee, that's comforting." Tucker rolled his eyes.

"So what's going on?" Tex asked.

"Caboose wants us to play some game with him." Tucker said. "I told him that you guys wouldn't want to, but he wouldn't listen."

"Yeah, we'd better get this over with." Church groaned and left the room.

Tucker turned to Tex and said, "Leave it to Caboose to try and make things normal around here."

Tex nodded and said, "Yeah, that he does."

**It's abrupt, I know. I couldn't really think of a good way to end it. So that's that! I THINK I'm almost done my Tucker/Grif oneshot, so that should be up fairly soon. Thanks for reading. Reviews equal love!**


End file.
